


The dangers of falling for a stargazer

by seoular_system



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, I swear, Im sleep deprived, Multi, Suicide Attempt, and so does changkyun, damn date me instead, i love angst okay, i love stars, im sorry, it’s short i’m sORRY, jk you were made for hoseok and kihyun, okay so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoular_system/pseuds/seoular_system
Summary: They fell in love with him, even if it was dangerous.





	The dangers of falling for a stargazer

changkyun looked at the sky, a small smile painting his bleeding lips. his face glistening in the moon light as he stared. with the stars reflecting in his eyes, you could tell he was already gone.

home, is what most people call it. the place where changkyun goes when he spaces out. he's going home to the stars. 

some say the stars are souls of those who have passed away. changkyun believes that whole heartedly. he wants to be a star. a bright, beautiful glistening star in the night sky. he wants to be loved more than anything.

changkyun is too caught up in the sky to notice the two people down on earth who look at him the way he looks at stars. they love him, but he can't see that.

—-

"changkyun?" a timid voice spoke, startling the said male. changkyun turned around and was greeted with a mop of pink hair and then another of brown.

"kihyun hyung, hoseok hyung, is there something you need?" he asked. cheeks forming the cutest dimples the elders have ever seen.

hoseok chuckled lowly before nodding his head, "we want to know if you would like to go on a date with us, to a movie maybe this friday."

changkyuns eyes widened in surprise, his two favorite hyungs who have been dating for years and he's always been so,,, so, helplessly in love with.

changkyun gave them a look, "are you guys serious? because it's not funny at all if you're joking."

hoseok choked on and air as kihyun gasped in surprise, "we would never!" they shouted simultaneously.

changkyun chuckled lightly, blush dusting his cheeks as he covered his face with his sleeves, "then yes hyungs, i would love to."

—-

their relationship started off amazing and full of laughter. cuddles, hugs and kisses. their days after being filled with happiness and love.

it was when they were approaching the 2nd year mark did things start going- out of the ordinary. changkyuns touches and smiles slowly faded and the more he stared at the sky. 

he wanted to be set free of the pain and demons in his head. thoughts that make his heart bleed and eyes leak. he loved his boyfriends' with everything he had, with all of him that he could.

but it was becoming too much. he wasn't feeling like he was enough, he felt weak, like a nuisance, a burden. he was none of those, he was enough, he was strong, he was what hoseok and kihyun needed to survive everyday, he was theirs.

it was a day unlike the others kihyun could tell. by the way that changkyun was curled up into himself, back facing the two elders. there were dried tears on his face. kihyun looked at him with pain in his eyes when he noticed it.

the empty bottle in his hands, the way his breath staggered, the way he was shaking.

"HOSEOK! CHANGKYUN WHY! GET UP WE HAVE TO CALL THE HOSPITAL!" Kihyun cried as he slapped hoseok and lifted changkyun up.

shoving his fingers down the youngests throat, making him gag and throw up the pills. changkyun started sobbing but his sobs were no match the the cotton candy haired males. 

hoseok called the ambulance, and thank god for them living close to the hospital. when the paramedics arrived changkyun was awake and sobbing.

kihyun was calmed by the comforting arms of his raven haired boyfriend. changkyun was okay, for this moment.

—-

for the next 3 weeks hoseok and kihyun took turns alternating between going home and staying at the hospital with changkyun. the said boy still being in the state of a coma. 

hoseok and kihyun looked at the middle of their trio, his pale skin and noticeably thinner cheeks. an evident imprint of a frown.

they just want him to wake up. to wake up and show them his adorable smile with his oh so adorable dimples. to hold their hands and kiss their lips with his own soft ones.

the two elders looked at each other with a knowing look and their eyes speaking the words they couldn't bear say.

'these are the dangers of falling for a stargazer'

—-

when changkyun finally woke up, a month later  his heart swelled when he saw the two people he was undoubtedly in love with sitting in the two chairs beside his bed. their heads lying on top each others.

he looked out the window and saw the sunlight slipping through the curtains, he could only guess it was about 7 in the morning. he tapped the legs of the two elders with a small smile.

slowly they opened their eyes and their breath hitched. changkyun was smiling showing his adorable dimples and slowly he began to speak, softly his voice scratchy from not being used for almost two months, "good morning hyungs. the stars were pretty, but you're both prettier.”

**Author's Note:**

> issa MESS  
> should i make a part two?  
> also sorry this is bad, it's kinda rushed but it gives you a little look at what goes on inside my brain from a perspective of someone i generally made up a personality for because i don't know his  
> in my perspective stargazers are people who fall in love with the stars and its their only escape from the world and it's how they can comfort themselves without someone else being there. sometimes stargazers are the people that look and act like there's nothing wrong and everything seems to be going great in their life.  
> i can say for myself, but not all of them, when i hear of stars it's like my brain goes into this type of set thinking. i think of the beauty and they way they're formed, i think of a way, the souls that created them. not the logical way.  
> stars are souls, i believe everyone i have ever loved.


End file.
